


Gasoline

by Ravensoul93



Category: Fast & Furious (Movies)
Genre: Bikes, Cars, F/M, Mechanics, Street Racing, Tokyo (City), Yakuza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravensoul93/pseuds/Ravensoul93
Summary: After losing her father in a horrible car accident, that could have easily killed her as well, Sam is sent to live with her aunt Sarah in Tokyo from now on. But starting a new life in a city that is nothing like what she is used to and not speaking the language at all is harder than anything she ever did. That is until her cousin introduces her to Tokyo’s nightlife and drift scene. Soon she realises that exactly what she tried to stay away from is the one thing that could heal her.
Relationships: Han Lue/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Tokyo

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the original plot or characters. Everything else is mine.

I stood in front of the airport next to my luggage, kicking away little stones nervously. I was supposed to be picked up about half an hour ago. If I knew where to go I would have done it by now. The problem was, I didn’t know the address or the phone number, let alone speak the language. It wasn’t like I would have had a choice anyways. It was this or disappear in the system, no matter that I would turn eighteen in a week.  
“Yo, Sam!” I looked up and watched the boy run towards where I was waiting.  
“Took you long enough…” He made a face at my annoyed tone and scratched his head.  
“Look I’m sorry I am late. But can ya just get your butt in the car? Mom’s gonna tear me a new one for every minute more on the clock…”  
“You’re lucky you're my favourite cousin, Twink.” He smiled for a second before his face dropped.  
“Hey! What d’ya mean? I am your only cousin!” I just grinned at him and started walking the way he came from, the noise of my new home already drowning out all thoughts in my head. Cursing he grabbed my remaining stuff and hurried to keep up with me. He led me over the parking lot towards what I supposed to be his car. A small blue Fiat 500. I was surprised when he walked past it.  
“You think I’d drive something like that?” A second later a huge grin appeared on his face. “That’s my baby!”  
“Seriously?” We were standing in front of a flashing green VW Touran, with dents forming fists and feet all around and a huge Hulk on the hood. I buried my still bruised face in my hands and groaned.  
“I am so glad my bike already got shipped over here… There is no fucking way I’d ride with you to school in that thing.” Twinkie looked at me as offended as one could be.  
“Damn, girl! Ya got some serious issues. Ya know how much money I put into this? And ya call her a ‘thing’...”  
“Shut it and open up. I just want to get to bed…” I shoved one of my suitcases into the trunk and made my way over to the passenger’s site. I rolled my eyes upon getting a better look at the interior. All purple plush. With a sigh I got in and waited for my cousin to be done with packing all my stuff. By the time he got behind the wheel I had already fallen asleep with my head leaned against the window.

**Twinkie’s POV**

By the time he opened the door to get behind the wheel Sam had already fallen asleep. It was the first time he felt safe enough to get a good look at her without it being awkward. Her face was still bruised and there was a huge scar forming on the right side of her face. He hadn’t seen her for almost six years and he had to admit she changed for the better, apart from now looking pretty banged up. She had colored her blonde hair bright red and it now fell down to the middle of her back. He smiled a little. Nobody would believe she was his cousin due to her pale skin.  
Carefully he pulled the blanket he kept in the back up to the front and draped it over her unconscious form. He started pulling out from the parking lot when his phone started buzzing.  
“What’s up?” He listened for a second, shooting another glance at his cousin.  
“I’ll be there in an hour. Gotta take my cousin home first. No, I ain’t bringin’ her with me. She just arrived at the airport and my mum doesn’t want her anywhere near a car in the foreseeable future. Yeah, see ya.” He ended the call and focused back on the street. He would eat a bowl of hot iron pins first before he got Sam involved in his shit. The girl had been through enough already and for once needed some normality…

**Sam’s POV**

“Yo… Wake up. We’re home.” I groaned and slowly opened my eyes when Twinkie softly touched my shoulder. I must have slept pretty tight, because I didn’t recall him draping a blanket over me. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Looking over to the front entrance I could make out my aunt Sarah waiting with her arms crossed over her chest. The second I opened the door to get out she started walking towards us.  
“Thank god you are finally here. I am so sorry, baby.” She pulled me into a tight hug and I winced due to my bruised ribs. She let go of me with an apologetic smile. When Twinkie came around the car with most of my stuff she looked at him with a death glare.  
“And what took you so long, boy? And don’t you start giving me shit about the traffic!” He was practically shrinking by at least two feet and mumbled some excuse.  
“Get your ass inside, dinner is getting cold.” Her gaze softened when she turned back to me. “Let’s get some food in you and then you can go to bed. You must be exhausted.” I nodded and followed her inside. I was glad she didn’t ask how I was doing. I was so sick and tired of people asking me that. I already knew I would have to answer that question pretty often again once school started in a week.

Half an hour later I dropped on my bed and looked up at the ceiling. We hadn’t talked much during dinner, I had been way too exhausted anyways. Twink had gotten into another argument with Sarah and he was now out again, meeting up with some friends. I could hear the buzzing of the city all around the apartment. It would take some time for me to get used to the always present noise. Tokyo was so much different from what I had known for the past seventeen years…


	2. First days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe you can let me know what you think so far. I am still trying to figure out how to go about this, so feedback is really appreciated.

The first week of me being in Japan passed by in a blurr. With getting settled and going to the hospital for check-ups the first days were pretty much filled. Thursday aunt Sarah took me shopping, stating I needed some more clothes since I brought almost nothing with me. Not that my wardrobe would have been filled that much anyways. What frustrated me most was that I would have to tag along Twinkie to get to school on Monday. Somehow the company moving my bike over here fucked up and now it was in no condition to be driven until I had the time and parts to fix it.  
My birthday on Saturday wasn’t as bad as I expected it to be. Sarah made my favourite cake and Twinkie got me a few parts I needed to fix my baby. Though I still don’t know, and maybe I really don’t want to know, how he came by those parts. They were pretty hard to obtain since the model was an older one. Older meaning my Harley Davidson Softail from 1999, which my dad got me a few years back. Around noon my two best friends called and we talked for a bit. I missed them so much and they promised to visit as soon as possible.

“Did you start school yet?”  
“No, Tam. I’ll be starting Monday. Can’t wait for all of them staring at me…” Tammy paused for a second so it was Nadine who talked first.  
“Come on. I am sure you can hide the scar with some makeup.”  
“I wish it was that easy. At one point they will see it no matter what. And then it is the same just delayed. How is everyone back home doing? Tom got his car fixed?” I knew I was trying to change the subject and my friends knew it as well.  
“Yes, he is good to go. He will be racing Saturday. It won’t be the same without you. How is the scene over there?” I hesitated to answer.  
“Look… I think I need to stay away from that stuff. It’s what got me here. Why my dad…” My voice broke and the tears finally started falling.  
“Hey girls. It’s Sarah. You might want to call another day. I think Sam needs some rest.” I didn’t even protest when my aunt took the phone from my hand and ended the call. She hugged me and waited until I had calmed down.  
“I can give the school a call tomorrow and tell them you need another week.” I shook my head. At some point I needed to go and the longer I waited, the more I would be falling behind.

“Yo, Sam!” I jerked into a sitting position on my bed when Twinkie started banging against my door.  
“What?!” If he banged one more time I would strangle him.  
“Ya need to get out of bed. I’m leavin’ in 30 minutes.” I groaned unwillingly and looked out of the window. Great… It was grey outside and promised to be raining soon. I slowly dragged myself to the bathroom where Sarah had left my school uniform since she was already at work. I made a face. The uniform’s skirt was much too short for my liking. I would have rather worn my usual clothes but there was no way I would get through with that. As soon as I was dressed and put on some light makeup to at least cover the scar a little. I hated it. Though I guess I was lucky that the cut just barely missed my eye.  
“Ya ready to go?” I nodded at my cousin and followed him to his car. The drive over to school was rather short. Most students got there taking the train according to Twinkie. Of course everyone was staring when we arrived and I was afraid it wasn’t because of the car. I let out another groan. What I wouldn’t have given to be wearing my favourite hoodie so I could just hide myself.  
After we got my schedule Twinkie pointed me in the general direction for my first lesson before disappearing, stating he couldn’t afford to be late again.  
I wandered the halls for a couple of minutes with the plan of the school in hands before bumping into somebody. Cursing I landed on my but. A guy with hair colored something between blonde and orange turned around and looked down at me. He started talking in japanese and I didn’t understand a single word.  
“Look I am sorry. For bumping into you and not understanding a single word.” His face somehow softened and he held out his hand to me.  
“You are the new girl?”I nodded, a little unsure of what to make of him. I didn’t really like the way he was checking me out. Of course his eyes got caught on my scar. I suddenly felt his arm around my shoulder.  
“Need help finding your class? I don’t mind showing you.”  
“I think I am good on my own.” I tried pulling away from him when there was suddenly a female voice behind me.  
“Morimoto! She said she was fine.” I finally managed pulling free and looked at the girl who had stepped in. She was tall and didn’t seem to have only japanese roots. The boy, Morimoto, made a face and they exchanged some quick words before he turned and simply left.

“I am sorry. He can be nice but sometimes he is just…”  
“A jerk.” She paused and looked at me before she smiled.  
“I guess you could call him that. I am Neela by the way.” I took her hand and told her my name as well. As it turned out I had most of my classes with her, which was kind of nice. I learned she was half australian and was taken in by a friend’s grandparents at the age of eleven.

“Let’s sit over there.” She pointed to a table in a corner of the cafeteria when it was time for lunch. I was glad that the table was a little more secluded since people kept staring at me. When we settled I spotted Twinkie across the room and waved back at him before he left again. Probably to try and sell some stuff again.  
“You know Twinkie?” I nodded.  
“He is my cousin. I moved in last week…” Neela nodded and kept looking at me.  
“Must have been hard to settle in. I mean Tokyo is probably a lot different from Germany.” I gave her a sad smile.  
“Yes it is. It is much more crowded and noisier even late at night the city doesn’t seem to calm down.”  
“I know what you mean. It can be a little much if you are not used to it. But there are also calm places, maybe I can show you some of them.”  
“That would be nice.” We sat in silence for a while and I hesitantly ate my food. Most of it didn’t even taste that bad though I couldn't really tell what I was eating.  
“Hey… Can I ask you something if it isn’t too much?” I looked up at Neela who seemed rather uncomfortable.  
“Sure. Ask away.” I put another piece of food in my mouth to buy some time. I had a feeling what she was going to ask.  
“How did you get that scar? I know you must be tired of people staring and asking. But it still looks so fresh.” I let out a sigh.  
“It’s okay. Most people just stare and don’t bother asking. I was in a car accident a couple of weeks back..” So far so good. But I had no idea how I could explain to her how the accident happened. “Well… it wasn't a normal car crash. You see, my dad was racing and took me with him sometimes. He bet that guy and won a lot of money from him. We were on our way home when he was suddenly next to us and tried running us off the street. My dad was so focused on getting us out of that situation that he didn’t see the truck until it was too late. Flipped us over several times… He got thrown out of the windshield when his belt ripped and I was trapped in the car wreck for over an hour. He was dead right away...” Neela looked at me with sympathy.  
“I am sorry for your loss. People always think racing is dangerous. While that is partially true, it is the people that are more dangerous.” I nodded while she took my hand. For the first time I felt like I found somebody who really understood me and wasn’t just faking understanding.

The rest of the day went by very quick. After school Neela offered to take me home but I told her that my cousin was taking me.  
“Hey. Ya friends with Neela now?” I turned my head towards Twinkie.  
“Maybe. Is there a problem?” He shook his head and motioned for me to follow him to his car.  
“Not exactly. She is nice. Not what ya can say ‘bout the people she is hanging with. Heard you already had a run in with Morimoto.” I grimassed.  
“Yes. A real jerk and creep.”  
“Good. Stay away from him. He is trouble. And he hangs with Neela’s boyfriend, who is also trouble.” I raised my brows.  
“Is everybody around here trouble?”  
“Only those involved with the Yakuza…” I stopped in my tracks and looked at him a little shocked.  
“Yakuza? As in the japanese Mafia? Why would a student be involved with the Yakuza?” Twinkie looked a little nervous and gave me a halfhearted smile.  
“Something about family and debts. Look, this is Tokyo Sam. You aren’t in Berlin anymore. Things ‘round here are a lot different from what you know. Stay away from Morimoto and his lot. And please be carefull should Neela’s boyfriend be around. I don’t want you anywhere near that shit.” I quietly got into the car with him and he took off.  
“I was wondering… Neela didn’t seem too shocked when I told her about the accident.” Twink gave me a sideways glance.  
“Maybe ‘cause she is in the racing scene. Or at least always there since her boyfriend is kind of a local celebrety in the drift scene.”  
“Huh, figures… Don’t give me that look and focus on the street. You don’t need to worry. I wasn’t planning on getting involved with that stuff again. Not after what happened with dad. I plan on staying away from that shit as far as possible.” He gave me a content nod.  
“Good. Mom would get a heart attack if you did get involved. She doesn’t like me hanging with the guys already. Bet she’d take it out on me if you got involved.


End file.
